Confiance trahie
by myvaughn-sark
Summary: Juste après l'épisode 1x14 Derniers Message, et si John n'avait pas réagi aussi gentiment après que Teyla l'ait forcé à rester? Et si... spoilers s2!
1. Chapter 1

Kikou ! Ce n'est pas ma première fanfic' mais c'est la première sur SGA. J'espère avoir un peu garder l'esprit des persos ( :D). J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à l'écrire…

Spoiler d'un épisode de la saison 2 : Grace Under Pressure 2x14

Bonne lecture.

P.S : les paroles entre seront les transmissions radios

Chapitre 1 :

T : Avec ou sans vous, je reste là major.

J : Vous n'y arriverez pas.

T : Alors je vous demande de rester un peu plus longtemps. Faisons qu'au moins tout cela serve à quelque chose.

J : Bon très bien, on va rester un peu plus longtemps.

Alors qu'il reprenait ses jumelles pour guetter l'arriver d'Orin et sa famille, Teyla s'assit à ses côtés et lui jeta un regard gêné.

Elle pouvait le voir, il était contrarié, il avait les traits tirés.

T : _« T'as gagné Teyla ! T'as perdu toutes sa confiance ! »_

Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait laisser Orin et sa famille, c'était inconcevable.

J : Les voilà !

Tous les deux sortirent et se dirigèrent vers Orin qui portait dans ses bras un enfant.

O : Merci d'être encore là.

J : Combien êtes-vous ?

O : Y en a encore une douzaine qui doive venir.

J : Attendez ! Attendez !

Le bruit d'un darth se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux. Le vaisseau Wraith passa et entama un virage pour faire demi-tour. Il les avait aperçus.

J : Allez-y ! Vite !

Sheppard fut le dernier à se jeter dans le Jumper invisible, un enfant dans les bras. Il se dirigea vers le cockpit et referma la porte arrière du vaisseau des étoiles.

Sur Atlantis

W : Nos nouveaux arrivants sont bien installés ?

T : Oui, merci.

W : Major, vous serez ravis de savoir que Bates a réussi à trouver un nouveau site Alpha.

J : Bien.

Teyla et Weir partirent chacune de leur côté, laissant Sheppard seul dans la salle de commande.

Par-dessus la rambarde, il vit McKay se diriger vers la salle de commande, soucieux par l'objet qui avait l'air de provenir de le technologie des Anciens. Il semblait à la recherche de quelqu'un. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Sheppard se détourna et se précipita dans le couloir qu'avait pris Teyla quelques minutes plus tôt.

M : Maj- (bouillonnant de l'intérieur) Comment voulez-vous que je fasse marcher cette cité si aucun descendant des Anciens ne m'aident pas ! (se tournant vers un des scientifiques de la salle) Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Je dois encore trouver à quoi sert trois autre objets, vérifier… (plus personne ne l'écoutait, tous avaient l'habitude)… oh et puis laissez tomber.

Il repartit tout aussi bougonnant comme à son arrivée… personne ne pourrait changer McKay.

Dans le couloir (tant emprunté)

J : Teyla !

T (se retournant, un sourire toujours à ses lèvres) : Oui major ?

J : Je peux vous parler en privé ?

T (soucieuse) : Bien sûr.

Il l'amena jusque dans le gymnase, proche de là où ils se trouvaient.

T : De quoi vouliez-vous parler ?

J : De votre attitude sur la planète d'Orin !

T (essayant de rester calme) : Je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Et nous nous en sommes sortis major.

J : Nous avons eu de la chance !

T (ne supportant pas l'attitude du major) : Je ne vous ai pas obligé à rester !

J : Si !

T : Vous pouviez partir major ! Vous n'aviez pas le couteau sous la gorge !

J : Non mais… (réalisant ce que venez de dire Teyla)… vous avez appris ça ?

T : Euh… oui.

J : Vous apprenez vite.

T (reprenant son sourire) : Merci major.

J : Mais, ne me faites pas changer de sujet Teyla !

T : Ce n'est aucunement mon intention major.

Elle était devenue calme alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, elle était telle une lionne.

J : Et vous n'avez obligé à rester (l'empêchant de parler) EN restant. (d'une voix plus douce) Vous faites partis de mon équipe Teyla et je ne laisserais personne de mon équipe aux mains des Wraiths !

T : Nous ne sommes pas fait récolter par les Wraiths ! Cette discussion ne devrait même pas avoir lieu !

J : Ce n'est pas une raison Teyla ! Nous étions là-bas pour voir les forces de frappe de ces suceurs de sang ! Pas pour une mission de sauvetage !

T : Nous avons pu faire les deux, non ?

J : Ici, vous amis sont en bien plus grand danger que sur leur planète ! Vous y avez pensé ?

T (le regard haineux) : Non.

J : Teyla. Vous êtes mon amie et vous savez très bien que jamais je ne vous aurez laissé et vous avez joué avec ça ! (l'empêchant de parler) Non, laissez-moi finir. Vous savez très bien que je n'ai jamais rien dit auparavant, mais là, Atlantis est en danger et nous n'aurions pas dû, vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça !

CLAC

Teyla ne pouvait plus supporter ces reproches. Elle avait sauvé des personnes et lui… il lui reprochait de lui avoir forcé la main ?

C'est sûr, elle était consciente d'avoir utilisé la faiblesse du major, mais il ne lui en avait jamais voulu… Elle comprit.

Elle se retourna et partit, le planta là, le laissant fulminer tout seul.

J : Teyla ! Nous n'avons pas fini !

T : Si major.

J (d'une voix ferme) : Non.

T : Je vais sur le continent.

J (changeant totalement d'attitude) : Vous voulez que je vous amène ?

T : Le docteur Becket m'amène.

T : _« Coléreux puis attentionné ? Je ne comprendrais jamais les terriens ! »_

Et sur ces paroles, elle laissa Sheppard seul.

Sheppard

Je la vois s'éloigner et je ne peux rien faire. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que cela finisse comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui a pu la vexer autant ?

Raaaaaaaaaaaah elles sont compliqués ces femmes ! Elles peuvent pas dire ce qu'il en est vraiment au lieu de fuir ?

Oui Teyla venait de fuir, Teyla Emmagan, chef du peuple athosien venait de fuir.

Sheppard secoua la tête. Teyla n'était pas le genre de personne à fuir et pourtant… Il secoua de nouveau la tête et décida d'aller embêter le petit génie pour oublier cette conversation, malgré son pressentiment qu'il allait bientôt servir de cobaye.

3 heures plus tard (et quelques objets anciens plus tard)

W : Major Sheppard ?

J : Je vous reçois Elisabeth.

W : Venez en salle de briefing s'il vous plaît. Une réunion vient d'être organisée.

J : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

W : Venez immédiatement major !

John se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de briefing inquiet. Qu'est-ce que McKay avait encore fait ?

Salle de briefing

Lorsqu'il arriva aux abords de la salle, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui, le visage fermé alors que McKay pianotait fébrilement sur son ordinateur.

John s'inquiéta encore plus.

J : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

W : Teyla et Carson sont allés sur le continent pour rendre visite aux Athosiens.

J : Je sais, Teyla m'a prévenu. (le souvenir de la conversation remonta, ce qui ne put que lui déplaire)

W : Mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est qu'ils ont eu un problème au retour. Ils se sont scratchés en mer.

J : Quoi ? (se tournant vers McKay) Vous avez trouvé une solution pour les aider ?

M : Malheureusement nous ne savons pas où ils ont… atterris.

J : Et leur signal radio ?

M : J'y ai pensé mais l'océan est grand ! (montrant son écran) Ils sont dans cette zone.

John était médusé. Cela correspondait à des centaines de km².

M : Major. Ce n'est pas tout. (John s'attendait au pire avec Rodney) Le Jumper ne résisteront pas à la pression… du moins sans leurs boucliers.

J : Ca signifie ?

M (dépité) : Si nous ne trouvons pas rapidement une solution, Teyla et Carson sont perdus.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Une suite ou je vire ce chapitre ? lol

Des com's bons ou mauvais sont pas de refus.

Myvaughn-sark


	2. Chapter 2

Fic Sheyla

NB : cette histoire se passe toujours pendant l'attaque des Wraiths.

Chapitre 2 :

John était choqué. Ils allaient peut-être perdre deux personnes de son équipe. Il allait perdre Teyla. Non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne le voulait pas !

Il releva la tête et vit que tout le monde le regardait bizarrement. Aurait-il penser tout haut ?

W : Ca va John ?

J : Oui oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

W (se tournant vers Rodney) : Vous êtes sur de ne pas pouvoir localiser leur Jumper ?

R : Non, désolé Elizabeth. Et même si je pouvais, nous ne savons toujours pas comment aller les chercher. Et il y a aussi l'attaque des Wraiths qui ne va pas tarder.

: Docteur Weir, nos radars viennent de détecter les vaisseaux ruches Wraiths.

R : En parlant du loup.

Weir adressa un regard appuyé à Rodney pour lui signifier l'inutilité de sa remarque. Rodney n'y prêta pas attention d'aucune sorte.

W : J'arrive. Rodney… où en étiez-vous des défenses d'Atlantis ?

R (levant les yeux aux ciels) : Je veux bien être un génie mais je ne peux pas faire deux choses en même temps aussi importante ! C'est soit sauver Teyla et Carson soit Atlantis !

W : Occupez-vous d'Atlantis. Prévenez Radek qu'il s'occupe de Teyla et Carson. Major, occupez-vous des militaires.

J (se faisant violence ) : D'accord.

W : Je vais aller prévenir le docteur Kovac de sa nomination temporaire en tant que médecin chef de la Citée. Bon courage à tous.

Ils sortirent de la salle et vaquèrent à leur occupation.

Le soir même

Sheppard était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Il était passablement énervé. Radek lui avait interdit l'accès au laboratoire à cause de ses inlassables interventions au cours de la journée.

Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ?

Parce que Teyla était son ami.

_Parce que tu aimes Teyla._

N'importe quoi, Teyla est… _celle que tu aimes._

Raaaaaah. Il devenait fou ! Voilà qu'il se parlait à lui-même ! Il repensait encore à Teyla coincé dans le Jumper, sous l'eau…

_Et Carson ?_

John se sentait pitoyable, il avait oublié son ami… pourquoi ? Il était pitoyable, vraiment pitoyable.

Par égoïsme, il se reporta sur Teyla. Comment en était-il arrivé à l'aimer ? Il ne savait pas, mais il savait qu'il était amoureux de la jeune athosienne. _Je te l'avais dit !_ Il essaya d'ignorer cette voix en lui.

Une image passa devant ses yeux : le Jumper tombant de plus en plus profondément, les moteurs s'éteignant subitement.

Il se leva en sursaut de son lit. Il avait une idée !

Il sortit de sa chambre rapidement et courut jusqu'au laboratoire.

Laboratoire de Radek

Radek sursauta, quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans son laboratoire en criant. Sheppard, encore lui.

Z : Major, je vous avez dit-

J : J'ai trouvé une solution !

Z (intéressé) : C'est quoi ? J'espère pas encore une de vos idées folles !

J : Non. On en a même parler avec McKay. Elizabeth n'a jamais voulu tester les Jumper sous l'eau, n'est-ce pas ?

Z : Oui.

J : Mais… si nous essayons, nous pourrons sauver Teyla !

Z : Et Beckett.

J : Oui.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant avant de se ruer dans la chambre du docteur Weir.

4 jours plus tard

: Il était un homme bon, généreux et qui aimait aider les autres. C'était son métier de tous les jours. Je ne pense pas qu'un seul d'entre nous détestait cet homme. C'est vrai qu'on la tous détestait au moins un jour pour ses piqûres (une personne dans l'assemblée sourit faiblement) et toutes les fois où ils nous forçaient à rester dans son infirmerie alors qu'on tenait tellement à sortir. Mais, Carson Beckett était toutefois quelqu'un d'aimé et il nous manquera à tous. Sa mort nous emplit d'une grande tristesse et son absence laissera un grand vide dans la Citée.

Le docteur Weir descendit de l'estrade et rejoint l'assemblée alors qu'une autre personne s'en détacha.

Ce fut l'éloge funèbre pour Teyla Emmagan et John fut celui qui le prononça. Son éloge fut très beau. Elizabeth pleurait dans les bras de Radek. Sa carapace avait cédé. Tous ces morts, toute cette tristesse fut de trop pour elle, c'était ses amis qu'elle venait de perdre. John aussi laissait couler ses larmes.

Au-dessus d'eux, les Wraiths arrivaient.

La guerre entre les Atlantes et les Wraiths étaient engagés depuis quelques temps déjà et les Atlantes faiblissaient de plus en plus. La seule solution pour ne pas sombrer : faire exploser le vaisseau ruche. Sheppard se porta volontaire pour piloter le Jumper. C'était une mission suicide, il le savait mais il s'en fichait. Il sauverait ses amis et rejoindrait la femme qu'il aimait.

Alors que le Jumper rentrait dans le vaisseau ruche, sur Atlantis, ils entendirent la radio grésiller et la voix de John :

J : _Mes amis, vivez pour nous tous qui sommes morts, ma Teyla… j'arrive._

Un grand silence s'empara de la salle. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran. Ils n'entendirent pas l'explosion, seul un point rouge apparut et disparut quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils étaient sauvés, mais à quel prix ?

FIN

**J'ai décidé de finir cette fiction car je n'avais plus beaucoup d'idée pour la continuer. J'espère en tout cas que comment je la termine est à la hauteur et pas bâcler.**

**Si jamais, pendant l'été j'ai des idées, je pourrais faire une fiction alternative qui ne reprendrait que le premier chapitre et donnerait une autre fin… mais ce n'est qu'une idée que je pourrais faire après mes deux semaines de partiels…**

**En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fiction.**

**Bisous à tous mes reviewers ! Même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre à tous, j'ai bien pris en compte toutes vos reviews !**


End file.
